A Tail Of A Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lilac accidentally hurts Jocu and is upset, but can the lovable Tickle Monster show her that he knows it was just an accident? Written by guestsurprise per request of guest viewer Angel Star. I only posted it for them. :)


**Guest viewer Angel Star asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Lilac and Jocu belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

 **A Tail Of A Time**

Jocu and Lilac were having a great time during this season! They had more time to hang out and be together!

"So, what will we do today?" Lilac asked, now sitting next to Jocu. He was lying on the grass.

"Hmmm...what about a game of chase," Jocu smirked, now sitting up.

"Eeeeeek!" Lilac laughed, now trying to get away from the large creature.

"Come back here!" Jocu laughed, now getting up and chasing after her. As she jumped over a log, she laughed as Jocu faced her with a devious grin.

"You know that won't stop me," Jocu smirked, now gently crawling over the part of the tree. He then pounced at her and she ended up rolling over the large behemoth. Jocu only laughed, finding everything very amusing. He then snuck part of his tail on her stomach and wiggled it, making her giggle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hard.

Jocu only smiled and let his tail continue to tickle her. As Lilac struggled to get up, she stomped on his tail by accident! Jocu's eyes widened in pain and pure discomfort.

"GAH!" He helped, now reeling his tail in very fast and keeping it behind him for safety. Lilac turned around and saw Jocu grimacing in pain, but trying to smile. "Quite a strength you have, Lilac...," he said gently.

"Jocu! I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?!" She panicked.

"Sure I am, I...," he stopped as he felt a surge of pain again. Lilac felt tears come to her eyes and she walked over and rubbed his tail. Jocu could feel the pain in her heart.

"Lilac...look at me little one...," he soothed.

No response.

"Lilac...look at me," he said, now feeling upset she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadIy, now turning and running away. Jocu tried to grab her, but she was out of reach.

"Lilac! Lilac, come back here!" Jocu called, now standing up and taking off after her at rapid speed.

Lilac ran to the castle and up to her guest room. As she ran inside, she closed the door and fell down on the bed in embarrassment. It wasn't long before she heard knocking on the door.

"Lilac...open the door," Jocu's voice rang from the other side.

No response.

"Young one, come on!" Jocu pleaded, now getting impatient.

No response.

"That does it," Jocu said, now pushing the door open and breaking the lock. As he entered, he didn't see Lilac anywhere. She was hiding! Smirking, Jocu began searching the room.

"Where are you, Lilac? You know I'll find you," he whispered lowly.

Meanwhile, Lilac was hiding in the closet. She was hoping the large titan wouldn't find her, but suddenly the closet opened and Jocu was looking at her with all four arms ready to grab her.

"Got you," he grinned evilly. Lilac gasped and ducked as he made a move for her! "Hey!"

But Lilac was resourceful! She ran up to one of the large windows and tried to open it when Jocu let out a dark cackle and scared her out of her wits! She then began climbing the curtain and he climbed up after her! Lilac looked down and saw Jocu's lower half sticking out and his tail wagging as he was climbing under the curtain to get her!

"Hey! Don't do that!" She pleaded, but all she heard was an amused laugh and she went flying down on the bed. Before she could get up, Jocu leaned over her and pinned her down.

"Now talk to me!" Jocu said, now nuzzling her neck! Lilac began giggling, but looked up at him sadly.

"Jocu, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail and hurt you!"

"Hey, easy! It was an accident. It happens all the time when I'm cheering up little ones." He explained. Lilac didn't look convinced. Getting a mischievous look again, Jocu dug his black claws into her underarms and let his tail tickle her legs. Squealing, Lilac tried to pull her legs free, but Jocu only smirked. He had his lower body pinning her legs down.

"Oh my...is someone stuck?" He smirked, arching a handsome brow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lilac laughed, trying to get free.

"Not so fast, my little one. Tickle, tickle, tickle," he teased. Jocu was a master at tickling and teasing.

After a bit, he tickled more in her armpits and even used two arms to hold her arms up while he teased and prodded at her armpits.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lilac pleaded.

"Or here?"

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged.

"Hmm...," came the amused hum from the red titan, still tickling her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She belted as he nipped her arms too!

"So ticklish, huh?" He soothed, now wiggling his eyebrows. Now Lilac had tears rolling down her face as she laughed hard at the tickling. After a few minutes, he stopped and let her breathe. He then bit her with her recovering venom.

"Better?" He smiled, now hugging her to his large chest.

"Much better. Thanks, Jocu. You're the best," she grinned. "And I'm still sorry."

"Enough of that; it's all over," Jocu smiled, now letting her hug him. Jocu was truly the best!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Request done for Angel Star.**

 **Thank you all for your support! I'm temporarily halting requests to recover a bit. But I will be taking them soon again. Thank you everyone for your support.**

 **To guestsurprise: Take your time, Amiga. And I hope you feel better soon. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
